Suffering in silence
by Sky Cyan
Summary: Matilda parents escape to Spain while she stays with Miss Honey, who believes that Matilda is not having a pleasant stay.


_All the characters are creations of the great Roald Dahl._

_This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it. And the most important, that they understand it, is the first time that I write and publish something in the language English. So, it would be perfect to let your comments._

**Suffering in silence**

It had been a couple of months since Matilda's parents had escaped the law and she had been at the hands of Miss Honey. Any idea of Matilda.

But still Miss Honey seemed there was something that began to disturb the girl. Matilda always chatted the entire time with her, now seemed very distant, almost did not speak.

Or in school, that had been transferred to a class most advanced. Miss Honey to be teacher of the school, should get more early and exit go later. Matilda told her it would be with her and her would expect, but to Miss Honey seemed unfair to awaken the girl so early and force it by not defined times and in addition, in solitude because all children went early. That's why Matilda was going and was returning alone.

In the House only saw at lunch and he spent in silence, Miss Honey knew that Matilda thus preferred you would be probably thinking in some scared that he had read or tasks. As Miss Honey was early, during the breakfast I also saw and less at the dinner, as Matilda not used dinner.

Most of the time her spent locked up in the room Miss Honey had given him on the second floor. It was very well furnished, additionally had many books and even though he knew that Matilda hated the sound of television also had been one thinking that it would serve as rest from book to book.

Each time that it did not see Matilda for some place the house, remembered Mrs. Wormwood day that was home to talk about the intelligence of the girl: "She spends her life up in her room buried in some silly book". So let the concern for her and continued with other issues, the majority of school preparation classes and review tasks.

One day between the concern by the changes of Matilda and the curious to see if Matilda read, silently approached his room and was slowly opening the door and entered. Matilda was sleeping in his bed with bad aspect, had the TV turned on in the news.

-That strange. -thought Miss Honey - Matilda never watches television.

Not passed many seconds when Miss Honey heard the driver of the program give the date, which I relate with the next day which had become adoptive mother of Matilda.

Even more strange, if Matilda had been watching a transmission that was old news there should be some reason. And she was determined to find it so return the tape from the start and began to see it until you find what Matilda was interested. Approaching the player to return the tape could see the box containing the disc of the transmission. He had apparently managed to that record of the periodicals of the library area, it took seven weeks with the and only had provided by one. This made him feel more mystery to Miss Honey, knew that Matilda is always returned in time loans from the library.

The program began:

"Very good days! -said the driver. -We hope that you find with many spirits begin this new day..."

And given his big star:

"Yesterday, at night, justice was surprised the owner of Wormwood Motors, Harry Wormwood and unfortunately his family: his wife and children Zinnia Michael and Matilda."

On hearing the name of Matilda, Miss Honey flip up onto the bed quickly. Apparently the authorities still did not know that Matilda was with her.

"We know that this man was involved in many robberies. Here we present the images."

"The meeting occurred on a highway in Spain, near the airport, it is believed that the country had just arrived and was waiting for a large group of policemen. -He said the reporter. -The Wormwood were in a car, to learn that chased tried to flee, police barred their way and, unfortunately, the car left the road and fell into a ravine ... "

While saying this, the screen went by images of what had been a Mercedes and was now shattered.

"Unfortunately, all died. -Continued the reporter. -Although it is known that the Wormwood had two children, only three bodies were found. Matilda's body did not appear, suggesting that there was in the car or had been worse the accident for her. "

In the screen that appeared were three sheets of plastic, were covering what had been the family of Matilda.

Miss Honey decided not to see more and turn off the television. She turned to see to Matilda and saw one of his hands was a small photos of the paperwork used to. They could see the faces of his former family: his brother Mike and their biological parents, Harry and Zinnia.

Miss Honey sat in bed with Matilda. He felt bad for not having paid more attention.

-Sorry, Matilda. -Miss Honey whispered as she stroked his head.

Matilda opened her eyes, seeing the TV off and looking sadly Miss Honey did you assume that he had learned.

-I'm sorry, Matilda. He repeated Miss Honey now in a normal tone but sadly.

Matilda did not reply but those words made an impact on it. Began to mourn. Miss Honey walked up to her and hug.

I knew a child, they were bad parents (taking limits, of course), one way or another gave him a place in your heart.


End file.
